Hopelessly in love
by Jr.Commander
Summary: Commander Khashoggi is a man hopelessly in love... But can he hold his nerve for long enough to tell the 'dynamite with a laser beam' how he feels about her? And just how would she react upon hearing those three life changing words?


_This is the product of loving Commander Khashoggi so much and having lengthy conversations with Commander Khashoggi actors who say Khashoggi is definitely hopelessly in love with the Killer Queen! This is my first fanfic, so please review. Constructive criticism is welcome to help me improve... but don't make me cry... enjoy :)_

**Hopelessly in love**

"M-ma'am... I... umm... I..."  
>"For God's sake, stop babbling Khashoggi!" Killer Queen snapped, glancing up from her computer screen with an impatient look in her eyes. She'd already dismissed him twice and yet he still persisted in standing before her, fumbling to get his words out and playing nervously with the bottom of his suit jacket.<br>"S-sorry ma'am" Khashoggi replied quietly, eyes fixed on the floor and his smooth British tone full of nerves. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, but getting the words to leave his mouth seemed incredibly difficult at this point in time. After all, it wasn't every day he attempted to tell the most important woman on the planet that he loved her.  
>"Khashoggi, what do you want?" Killer Queen sighed, looking at him with a slight bit of concern in her eyes. She'd never seen her Commander act in such a way before and it was beginning to unnerve her slightly.<p>

He had wanted to tell her for years; tell her that she was everything to him and that he would always be there for her, no matter what. But fear and cowardice had always foiled his attempts in the past and it seemed today was going to be no different. His hands were shaking as they continued to play with the bottom of his suit jacket and sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead. He couldn't stand her not knowing any longer, he had to confess his love before it became the death of him. He removed his sunglasses and held his breath. As his eyes met hers, he said it. No hesitation this time, just three meaningful words which he'd been longing to say for years.  
>"I love you."<br>Killer Queen was speechless. Had she really just heard him correctly? Was he joking? She looked into his fear filled eyes and realised he actually meant it.

Khashoggi was preparing himself for rejection. He felt physically sick and was struggling to stop himself from visibly trembling. As if she'd be even remotely interested in you Khashoggi - he thought bitterly, before coming to the conclusion that he was a complete idiot and should just leave the room before his Queen became angry.

Killer Queen rose from her seat just as Khashoggi turned away to leave in silence. She caught his arm and turned him around to face her. Khashoggi froze, fully expecting to feel the sharp sting of her hand making contact with his face in anger. He let out a small sigh of relief when no such thing happened. Their bodies were now inches apart. Khashoggi couldn't control himself any longer; lost in the heat of the moment, he found himself pressing his lips to hers, something he never imagined he'd be bold enough to do.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that to me Commander." Killer Queen whispered sensually, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing her white haired, smooth talking, Commander again with all the passion she could summon.

For the first time in her life, she felt complete. In Khashoggi's arms she felt safe... The insecurity she normally felt from day to day just melted away with his touch. She'd never been in love, never found the time or felt the need to be... But now she was sure that the feeling she'd been trying to hide for Khashoggi, for so many years, was love. He'd always been there for her, no matter how badly she treated him, he was always there, the constant loyal companion - she only realised now that he'd stood by her for so long because he loved her.

Khashoggi broke the kiss, only to apologise for ever starting it.  
>"Don't you dare feel like that was a mistake and apologise!" Killer Queen warned him sternly, pressing their lips together once again.<p>

Khashoggi moaned gently as he felt her tongue explore his mouth. This was everything he had wished for and more. God he loved her, everything about her; her smile, her ferocity, her power, her body, her eyes, just everything. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe she wanted this too...

"Khashoggi? Commander? For God's sake man, are you purposely ignoring me?" Killer Queen roared, fire burning in her eyes as she slammed down the lid of her laptop and stared fiercely at her Commander, who was stood in the middle of her office staring at the floor, his eyes glazed over.

"hmm?" Khashoggi responded, lifting his head as he focused back on the real world. The images of them kissing faded as he saw her sitting behind her desk, glaring viciously at him.

"Was staring at the floor fun, Commander?" Killer Queen remarked dryly. "I will ask you a final time. What do you want?" she snapped in extreme irritation.  
>Khashoggi looked at her blankly, the fear he had felt before slowly rising in him once again.<br>"You were stuttering and babbling a few seconds ago! It's obvious you want something!" she spat, becoming more and more impatient with him.  
>God she didn't understand this man, was he a complete pathetic idiot, or did he just decide to act like one?<p>

"I..." Khashoggi started, his mouth going dry. He'd thought he said it before, so maybe if he summoned the courage to say it again, the things he imagined would happen for real. That was his naïve logic anyway.  
>"I love you" he said boldly, head held high, instantly regretting it as his Queen rose from her seat and brought her hand down hard across his face.<br>"You think that's a funny joke, Commander?" Killer Queen roared, slapping him again with all the power she had. Her rings scraped his face and he lost his balance, falling to the floor he clutched his cheek in pain as his entire body shook with fear.  
>"Let's see how funny you think it is when you're in hospital sucking food through a straw!" she yelled kicking him hard in the side.<p>

The next thing Khashoggi knew, he was waking up in the exact place Killer Queen had said he would - hospital. Why did she think it was a joke? Why did she hurt him? After everything he'd done for her... He just didn't understand. He never understood. That was his problem; he just couldn't figure out the woman he loved. But he loved her regardless and always would, no matter what she did to him. Closing his eyes he dared himself to think about the daydream and how desperately he wanted it to happen for real.

Killer Queen sat alone in her office. She'd just ruined her one chance of true happiness. She loved him too and had shared his earlier fantasy through their linked virtual mind feeds. But her fierce character wouldn't let her admit it, wouldn't let her act upon it; instead she had just lashed out. It was just her basic instinct to hurt those who tried to get close to her. It had happened before and she knew it would happen again. Killer Queen knew she'd been stupid, but what could she do about it now? Apologising wasn't her thing and besides, she knew he'd come crawling back to her eventually anyway... He always did. He was a man hopelessly in love.


End file.
